Opposites
by Exondra
Summary: Twin sisters Chou and Ayome met a boy their first year of school who stole their hearts, now that They reach High school will they be able to find him? What will happen when competition and popularity comes between them? (Story has been updated and chapters have been fixed)
1. Chapter 1

Opposites

Chapter 1

As young children, we used to think having a twin was so cool. No one else in our class had one and that's what would attract attention to me and my sister. We were identical twin girls, holding hands as we walked shyly into the classroom our first year of school. We stayed together letting no one else play with us. We usually kept to ourselves because we hated when we got mixed up.

One day, there was an older boy who came to our classroom though. Our father had dropped us off early and me and my sister sat in the floor playing dolls. He was a 3rd year student and when he walked in we automatically looked up at him curiously. When he noticed us sitting on the floor he looked shocked at first but then he smiled. He was a red haired boy with long legs and a cute smile, but his brown eyes looked like he had been crying.

"Good morning young ladies" He said to us.

I looked at him continuing to be curious, but my sister seemed amazed by him.

He came over to us and kneeled down.

"Would you like to play a game?" He asked

I looked over at my sister for a response. She nodded.

"Very well" He said getting back up and walking to our desks that had our bags on them. "I am going to do a magic trick; I shall tell you whose bag is whose"

The boy then proceeded to examine our bags. I didn't believe he could do it, even our parents got us mixed up a lot.

"This one belongs to you, correct?" He asked looking at my twin with his brown eyes

My sisters' jaw dropped as she nodded.

"Then this one belongs to you" He continued, looking at me with his smile, I, being shy, said nothing.

My sister giggled and he smiled once more "Twins though may look alike, may have personalities that are opposite, remember that" He winked at us before walking out with a wave.

I think after that day, my sister began to live by that. Each year she grew more open, and I was her follower. By the last year of our middle school days, Chou was the popular twin and I, Ayome, was the silent nobody.

Our first year of high school was going to be a year to remember. Chou started the day chipper. Her long wavy brunette hair left in its lovely way down her back, as was mine. We both wore our school uniform of a yellow dress and I wore white flats as she wore white heels.

"Ayome, finally we have reached high school and I can find him" She said enthusiastically.

I didn't say anything. I knew who she was talking about. That boy from so long ago, the one we didn't even know the name to. The one we were both in love with and she didn't know. We walked to school that day, Chou seeming to prance like and excited foal.

When we got to school, my twin immediately went to her group of friends, I, on the other hand, went in line to find out what classes we were in. Of course the answer only worsened my mood.

"Chou…"

She looked at me curiously "yes?" She asked

"You're in Class 1-A" I replied

She let out a girly squeal "Did you hear that girls, I am in the same class as you!"

"I'm in class 1-C" I continued mostly to myself

She turned back to look at me with a frown which quickly changed to a smile "This is good, Ayome, This means we wont get mixed up this year!"

It felt like a slap in the face, she didn't seem to care that we had been together all our lives and now we were going to get torn apart! I could not linger though, my sister left me to go to class with her friends, and I was left to go alone, knowing no one else. I walked up the stairs and down the carpeted hall, not sure where I was going but hoping I was going the right way. I could see groups of older students walking to there separate classes with friends, I was alone, I was frightened.

"Why, princess, are you lost?"

I felt even more frightened as I turned around to face three students. One with Blonde hair and blue eyes holding hands with a girl with chine length brown hair, and behind them was a boy with red hair and brown eyes, though much mature looking then those many years ago, I knew it was that boy, it was him. My nerves got the best of me.

"N…no…I'm fine" I said feeling my face turn red.

"Tamaki, you're scaring her!" Replied the girl

"Haruhi, how dare you say such a thing!" Replied the blonde boy, Tamaki, looking very hurt.

The red haired boy looked uninterested "Come on, we are going to be late!" He retorted. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, he seemed different, he wasn't smiling, and he didn't seem friendly. He walked around the two and past me without another glance. I felt my heart throb in pain of being passed up.

"Young lady, if you like, as an apology of freighting you, come to our host club to be entertained for free, music room #3" Tamaki replied with a very charming smile that could have made any girl melt. I nodded politely to him and he took my hand and kissed it before leading Haruhi away.

A host club? I wondered, my sister had mentioned it; perhaps he would be there as well!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

School was a disaster. It was like walking around naked, my sister not being beside me made me feel exposed. I felt miserable mostly because I felt exposed, but also because there was nothing I could do about it. I knew no one in my classes and they seemed to all know each other. I was an outsider.

I had not been at Ouran Academy till this year. Our father had decided he wanted us to have the best education. We hardly saw him since he worked so much to keep money flowing, doing many extra shifts

At lunch time, I decided that it would be the best time to take a look around for music room #3. I dodged other students as I walked, keeping my eyes on the maroon caper on the floor, which cushioned the feet, typical for rich people standards.

As I was about to turn the corner into another corridor I heard voices that made me pause.

"Are you sure it's this way?" I heard a very familiar voice ask

"Yes, trust me, my older sister used to come here all the time" someone else replied.

My sister and her friend passed the hall in which I was hiding without even noticing I was standing there. I had pressed myself up against the wall and now hung my head down.

What am I doing? I asked myself I've always told myself that Chou could have him, that I didn't care.

The feeling inside me though, pushed me saying I had to see him, but I had seen him, so shouldn't I be satisfied?

When I heard a door shut, I turned to peek around the corner at the end of the hall. At the end of it was a pair of closed, double doors with a sign beside it announcing it was Music Room #3.

I shook my head and stepped into the hallway looking at the room a moment longer then turned and walked the opposite way. I should have never let that idea enter my in the first place. I slowly walked away, my eyes glued to the floor.

"Were you actually considering taking up Tamaki on his offer?"

I looked up to see Haruhi. She was a small girl with chin length brown hair and large brown eyes wearing a yellow bow in her hair that matched the Ouran girls' uniform of a yellow dress, "You didn't seem the type." She continued, her tone was flat but not rude. I felt my face heat up. She cocked her head and looked at me as if debating something "Are you afraid to go in?" She asked though it sounded more like an accusation.

I shook my head but she seemed to ignore it.

"Don't be afraid, I'll go in with you, Tamaki is expecting me anyways." She grabbed my arm turning me around.

"I shouldn't" I quickly replied, my face growing even redder. I didn't want to face Chou; I knew she would accuse me of following her or something of the sort. She was always so different around her friends. I sighed, would is matter if I walked in?

Haruhi smiled at me when we reached the door and then she opened it turning the golden knob.

The room seemed to be a whole new world. In fact, the place was covered in Persian rugs and vases, and there was a fountain in the center of the room. It looked like a place right from the story of Aladdin. The tables were low to the ground and instead of chairs to sit in, it was pillows of many colors. I could also recognize the members of the host club by their cosplay to fit the setting. The first person I noticed was Tamaki. He was spotted sitting on the floor on a Persian carpet sitting up straight and nobly. He wore a vest that showed his bare chest, baggy pants, and wore no shoes. He was speaking with a dozed look in his blue eyes and the girls around him were blushing and seemed entranced by whatever he was saying. I had to admit he was very good looking with his golden hair hanging pleasantly in his face. The thought of Haruhi and him holding hands, and her standing beside me was enough to tear my gaze away though. I spotted my twin near the fountain in the center of the room and her friend, either searching for something…or someone, and so I quickly threw myself behind a pillar.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked looking at me curiously

"oh…n…nothing…" I replied with a forced giggle. She looked away from me examining the room before looking back at me.

"Are you hiding from your twin?" she asked

I blushed "No, of course not!" I said indignantly

She gave me her same look of trying to figure something out, but I was thankful she said nothing more.

"Haruhi!"

The sound almost made me jump but I calmed as another boy came over to Haruhi with a clipboard in hand, as he scribbled something onto it, "your services are required" He stated to her without looking up.

This guy was good looking as well, with black hair that slightly hung in his face, and glasses that gave him the cool guy look.

"Yes Kyoya, sorry" Haruhi replied turning to him and then glancing at me over her shoulder before walking away.

Kyoya then looked up from his clipboard, he had a stern, yet curious expression, "Guests should be having fun, not hiding" He stated

I held up my hands, my face flushed "No, no…I'm not a guest, just…an on looker."

I could tell he didn't accept the answer, "What is your name"} He asked looking back at his clipboard, ready to write

"Ayome Takada" I replied, I couldn't help wondering what he was writing down.

"Come, I will find you a host away from Chou, Tamaki has already informed me that you earned a free day today"

"How did he know my name?" I asked but Kyoya was already walking away. I hurried to follow him keeping a careful eye on the rest of the guests, I noticed Chou talking to Tamaki and looking angry. He seemed flushed in an attempt to calm her down. This made me curious, what had upset her so much today?

I had to admit, Chou had quite a temper when she got angry.

"Tetsuya, you have a guest," Kyoya said

I looked around Kyoya to see who he had led me to; it was a young man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail down his back and cheerful blue eyes. He also had a clean shaven face and wore a little boy type expression. He was dressed in a robe of dark blue and had a head dress which he had hanging around his neck instead. He sat no silk pillows and had not one girl around him.

Kyoya sidestepped from in front of me "Enjoy" He stated and taking his clipboard, he walked away.

Why do I keep getting stuck with strangers? I could help but wonder

I looked at this guy I had just gotten stuck with, he smiled.

"Take a seat" He suggested, and I did because at the moment my nerves were shot. I hadn't talked to so many people in my life.

I sat heavily down on one of the pillows on the other side of a low standing table, a little surprised by how comfortable it actually was. When I looked at him he had a smile of understanding, "First time here?" He asked

I nodded

"I'm Tetsuya, a third year, no need to be frightened"

"I'm Ayome, first year" I replied softly tearing my eyes away to look at the floor

"Well, Ayome, since you're new, let me introduce you to the Ouran Academy host club"

I looked back up at the young man, he stared me in the eyes, it was a gently gaze the made me unafraid"

"Now, our club president you might know, Tamaki Suoh?"

I nodded again

"I thought so, he is a 4th year here at the Academy, Kyoya Ohtori brought you to me, he is the club accountant, and pretty scary sometimes, he's a 4th year as well…oh and that's Ritsu Kasanoda," Tetsuya tilted his head in the direction to indicate who he was talking about. I turned to find a flame haired guy across the room surrounded by girls, he was leaned back on his pillows dressed similar to Tamaki, just with a full shirt on, and on each side of his head was a girl feeding grapes to him. From my point of view, he seemed arrogant.

"Then, we have our latest member" Tetsuya continued and I turned back to him "Umehito Nekozawa, also a 4th year" He pointed to the farthest corner of the large room, it was strangely dark but it didn't stop me from seeing a strange figure wrapped in a black cloak, and talking to a couple of girls, Nekozawa didn't fit the theme of the room at all. "He used to be the president of the Black Magic club, but when two of our members graduated Tamaki managed to coax him to join"

At that moment Haruhi came over and placed a tray of cake onto the table in the center of us "cake?" She asked

"Sure!" Tetsuya said with a friendly smile

Haruhi sat down on one side of the square table and gave us each a piece of cake and a fork. I wasn't hungry, but I took it anyways, I was beginning to relax slightly but not enough to eat anything.

"Good thing Kyoya handed you off to this guy" Haruhi said taking a bite of her cake. She was still in her school uniform though she had kicked her shoes off and was now barefooted.

"Well, Kyoya doesn't like losing guests" Tetsuya replied

"Very true"

"Testsuya was just telling me about each member" I put in

"Oh yes, I guess the only two you have not been introduced to yet, are the Hitachiin brothers" Tetsuya stated

"Yes, but unfortunately, one of them is not here so the other cant do their act to attract fans" Haruhi added

"Actually, isn't that Hikaru over there by himself?" Tetsuya asked pointing in a corner away from all the rest of the people

Hikaru? I wondered so that's what his name is?

Sure enough, it was him, sitting in a corner with his legs drawn in close to his chest. He looked like a lost child.

Haruhi and Tetsuya were talking but all my attention was drawn in by him, by Hikaru, until I heard my name

"Ayome, are you okay?" Haruhi asked

I blushed a deep crimson "I'm sorry,"

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Tetsuya half asked and half suggested

I shook my head "n…no…thank you" My heart beat against my chest at the very thought.

"Hey, Hikaru!" I heard Tetsuya calling across the room before I could say anything more.

Hikaru looked up with his deep brown eyes.

Tetsuya motioned for him to come over with a wave of his hand.

Hikaru got up.

My legs began to tremble beneath my skirts and I felt weak just watching him walk over with long strides. A couple girls gathered around him with sympathetic looks and he nodded never missing a step, and in a few moments he was in front of us looking down.

"Hey Hikaru, you looked lonely, join us?" Tetsuya offered

"You have a guest" Hikaru replied

"No, she's a friend, Ayome"

"Come on Hikaru!" Haruhi assured him

On her word, Hikaru sat. He was beside me and I felt my heart would thump right out of my chest! He looked at me then "Ayome huh?" he asked, no recognitionat all in his eyes. It hurt. I nodded.

"Gee, you don't talk a lot" He continued. I couldn't stop staring at him, he was so close. Finally I set my plate of untouched cake down on the table and stood up.

"I must be going" I muttered before turning and quickly walking across the heavily decorated room.

I was shaking but I wouldn't break down, not here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was finished going to music room #3. That's what I told myself as I hurridly left the room and went down the hallway.

"Ayume"

I paused and turned around to see Chou chasing after me. I swallowed hard. Rushing out, I had forgotten that she was in there. "Ayume, what are you doing here?" She asked not bothering to hide her anger.

I frowned and I looked at the ground "I...I just got a little lost in direction." I said

She placed her hands on her hips "I hope that was the reason why."

I nodded my head "Of course..."

She placed a hand gently on my shoulder and I lifted my gaze to meet hers, it seemed more pleasant "I know how, socially akward you are, so maybe it's best if you just do not come back to this part of the school. I bet you can find some really good friends in your class's." She said it in a caring manner, but I heard the undertone of command.

"Chou...I..." I paused and sighed "I think that's a good idea"

I felt pathetic not being able to speak out against my sister, she had been my only friend for so long, I would tell her everything, I would do everything she told me. I sighed again, and she dropped her hand "Good choice."

She walked around me heading back towards the other side of the school "Don't be late back to class." She called back to me.

As she disapeered around a cornor I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned back towards the music room, Hikaru was standing at the door, his hands shoved in his pockets, and his gaze was on me. My heart hammered more and he walked towards me.

"What a strange relationship for twins." He stated stopping infront of me. My face was burning bright red. "I wouldn't allow it if I were you."

I wasn't sure what to say. He had heard everything she had said "She's right."

He cocked his head to one side "Is she?" He asked

My gaze dropped to the floor, I could feel my heart hammering in my ears.

"I just came out here to say sorry." He seemed a little bummed as he said it "Truth is...Haruhi made me say sorry"

I looked back up at him, and this time his gaze was away from me, as if to avoid me.

"Oh please...don't apologize!" I begged of him "You did nothing wrong."

I placed my hands on my cheeks hoping they would stop burning.

He looked irritable "Ugh, this is such a waste, will you just accept the apology?" He asked

I was startled and dropped my hands "Y...yes...thank you." I stammered

He rolled his eyes "Why are you so shy, it's annoying"

"Im sorry" I wasn't sure what else to say. He didn't seem like he was a bad guy and I started to smile, he just had a rough exterior.

"What are you smiling for?" He asked

"Thank you...that's all" I said , clasping my hands behind my back

He rolled his eyes again "Okay...well you come back again."

He turned and went back towards the room, and I watched him go before turning on my heels and heading the same way my sister had gone. I felt lighter and I deffinantly felt very happy.

In class, I didn't feel so miserable. I had my notebook out on the table and listened to the teacher speak and scetched on the side of my paper. Maybe my problem had been, I had expected him to remember the twin girls from so many years ago. That would have been silly, we were very young then. I smiled to myself at the thought and the bell rang relesing us to go home. As I gathered my stuff, my smile faded. I was being silly, Chou would throw a fit if she knew I was even thinking about him, or if he even spoke to me. I sighed and frowned once more. What a silly notion. I grabbed my books and headed out the door behind everyone else. Father would be working late, so we would have to walk home from school. I stepped outside the building and looked around. Finally my sight caught Chou getting into a car with one of her friends. I looked up at the cloudy sky. How typical of her when it looked like it was going to rain. Father also wanted us to pick up some grocieries since he wouldn't have time. She probably forgot that as well. I stepped down the stairs onto the sidewalk and watched the car pull away. At least this would give me some alone time, I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear about the boy she was after. I wasn't sure if my heart could take it right now.

I started off down the sidewalk, hoping that the rain would wait until I got farther I walked, the less people I was surrounded by. Most of the students had limo's to get into, we were one of the few that did not, the very few.

I made it to the store a few blocks over and went in. I got a basket and put my books at the bottom before going through to pick up a few items that supper could be cooked with. About midway through I heard the rain begin it's heavy downpour on the roof. I sighed. I couldn't decide if it was a lucky day, or an unlucky one. There had been too much of a rollercoaster so I simply sighed and went over to check out. That's when it hit me, Chou had the money for the grocieries. I asked the shopkeeper to hold them while I went home to grab the money. knowing me, he agreed and I quickly ran out in the ran, immediatly getting soaked. Our apartment was a couple blocks away, so I took off at a run towards it. I took the stairs two at a time, and finally fumbled with the keys I kept on a bracelet on my wrist, to unlock the door. I stepped inside drenching wet. Chou was nowhere to be spotted. I pulled off my wet shoes and hurried to the bedroom so I could pull off my wet dress and stockings. I went over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, going back to the bedroom again and drying off. I pulled on some dry jeans and a little blue shirt the gathered in the front of at the top, and hung down a bit. I pulled on some dry socks and tennis shoes and pulled my soacked hair into pig tails, trailing down my back. Next I put on a knee length rain coat, and pulled the hood over my head. In my fathers room, I found the extra money stash, and got what I needed to pay for the grocieries. I ran back out of the house and through the pouring rain, lightning struck out across the sky and I winced but reached the store safetly, paying for the items and putting everything into a plastic bag.

I felt more relieved now that everything had been taken care of. I could go home and work on homework. I walked more slowly this time to get home. I didn't care to slip in the water that was growing ever deeper and traveling down the the gutters to disapeer. I rounded the cornor to my house when suddenly I felt the bag lighten it's load. I stopped to find a hole had ripped in the plastic bag and my books fell into the puddels. I gasped. and quickly began scooping them up and tieing off the hole in the bag so nothing else would fall off. "no no no!" I said to myself. Grabbing them all into my arms I ran the rest of the way home. I almost tripped on the stairs and quickly caught myself before I went and unlocked the house and went inside, dropping the bag of grocieries on the floor beside the door.

I went to the bedroom and hastily began shedding my coat and shoes and throwing them to a cornor before I looked over the drenched books. Thunder rumbled, shaking the apartment and I shook my head. The pages were sticking together and the covors were dark in color due to the wetness of them.

I slammed my fist on the ground, hurting my hand. I shook it and whined a little. before I let myself fall backwards onto the floor where I lay staring at the cieling "Father is going to kill me" I said to myself "Somehow I have to get the money for new books. If Father finds out, he will be so mad." At the moment I felt the door open and paniced, I grabbed the books and shoved them in my chest that I kept all my valuables in.

"Ayome, why are the grocies laying by the door?" My sister called out.

I stepped from the bedroom and looked at her "Sorry, I forgot.."

I hurried over to grab them, and opened the bag up putting everything in it's right spot. Chou, made her way to our bedroom and a few moments later "Ayumi!"

"Yes?"

"Why is your wet stuff all over our floor?!"

I sighed "Sorry"

I put up the last item and went to grab my stuff from the bedroom so it could be hung up or plaed beside the front door to dry.

I couldn't let Chou know what happened to my books.


End file.
